Extracurricular/Transcript
The scene opens to Pyrrha gearing up in a locker room. As she walks out of the locker room, we cut to her sparring with Cardin Winchester and back again. Eventually, the fight scene includes the other members of Team CRDL. While she is still exiting toward the arena, the scene cuts to her spar with Team CRDL. Glynda approaches from behind Cardin who clutches his ribs. Glynda: And that's the match. Cardin: Lucky shot. Cardin collapses. Glynda: Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament. Pyrrha: Thank you, professor. Glynda: (Tapping her Scroll.) Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. (Glynda looks around at the observing students.) Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna? (Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda.) You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you - Mercury raises his hand. Mercury: I'll do it. Glynda: Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent. Mercury: Actually, I wanna fight... her. Mercury points to Pyrrha. Pyrrha: Me? Glynda: I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner. Pyrrha: No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige. ---- Mercury struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha. Their spar begins when he makes the first attack and is knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflects an attack and begins trading blows with Pyrrha until she knocks him back with her shield. Ruby Rose turns toward Emerald sitting behind her. Ruby: Hey, your friend's doing pretty good. Emerald gives a fake smile and then rolls her eyes as Ruby turns her back. Mercury unleashes a series of powerful strikes. Pyrrha allows his kick to slam against her forearm before Mercury manages to disarm, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. Pyrrha uses her Semblance to redirect the direction of Mercury's next kick. As she charges him with her shield, he shoots off of it and turns his back to her. Pyrrha tries to rush him again. Mercury: (non-chalant) I forfeit. Pyrrha almost stumbles as she stops beside him. Pyrrha: You... don't even want to try? Mercury: (shrugging) What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart. Glynda: (offscreen) In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again. Emerald smirks. Mercury sneers smugly. Pyrrha has a annoyed and disappointed look on her face, and places her left hand on her hip. The Aura displays for Pyrrha and Mercury are shown as Mercury's is changed from green to red indicating his loss. Glynda: Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent. Mercury: I'll be sure to do that. An alarm sounds which jolts Blake who has nodded off. Glynda: (offscreen) That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses. As everyone leaves, Mercury stops beside Emerald. Mercury: Learning is so much fun. ---- Outside, SSSN are standing at the entrance as Team RWBY walks past. Sun notices Blake and runs after her. Sun: (offscreen) Hey, Blake! (Sun grabs Blake by her shoulder.) You uh, doing okay? Blake: (Blake shuts the book she is reading.) I'm fine. Sun: So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh? Blake: What? Sun: The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what? Blake: I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that. Blake walks away past her team. Sun sinks from his rejection. Blake: (offscreen) You what? ---- The scene shifts to team RWBY in their dorm room. Blake is sitting with her arms crossed. Ruby: We want you to go to the dance. Blake: That's ridiculous. Yang: Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head. Weiss: (counting the facts on her fingers) You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering. Blake: You think I care about grades? (She shrugs and then gestures out the window.) People's lives are at stake! Yang puts her hand on Blake's, lowering it. Yang: We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to. Ruby: Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale. Weiss: And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months. Yang: Don't forget about their missing military tech too. Blake: But there's still unanswered questions! Ruby: Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open! Yang: All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day. Weiss: It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it. Yang: Yeah! We're planning the whole event! Yang pumps her fists which causes the bed to bounce Blake. Blake: Excuse me? Weiss: Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected. Yang: So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night. Weiss: And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready. Ruby: So what do ya think? Blake: I think this is a colossal waste of time. Blake walks away from the group and opens the dorm door. Blake: I'll be in the library. She walks out of the room. Yang: Great. Weiss: She can't keep going on like this. There's a knock at the door and Weiss approaches and opens it. Jaune appears at the door with a guitar. Jaune: (singing) Weiss! Weiss slams the door in his face. Jaune: (offscreen) Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing. Weiss opens the door. Jaune: (singing) I lied! Weiss Schu-''nee'', will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday!? Weiss: Are you done? Jaune: (shrugging) Yes? Weiss: No. (She shuts the door in his face. Turning around, she sees the others staring at her.) What? Both girls are standing precariously. Yang: And that is why they call you the Ice Queen. Ruby finally collapses. Weiss: All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind. Ruby: Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go. ---- That night, Pyrrha and Jaune are sparring at their spot on the roof. Jaune appears to gain the upper hand until Pyrrha sweeps his legs out from under him. Pyrrha: (laughing) Well done! Your swordplay's improved immensely. Pyrrha helps Jaune to his feet. Jaune: I couldn't have done it without you. Pyrrha: So, are you ready to move on to Aura? Jaune: I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip Aura for tonight? Might go on a jog or something. Pyrrha: Come on, I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now. Jaune: That's not it. It's just... (hesitating) It's dumb. Pyrrha: What is it? (She approaches Jaune and places her hand on his shoulder.) Jaune, you know you can tell me. Jaune: It's... Weiss. Pyrrha:(face falls slightly) Oh. What about her? Jaune: I asked her to the dance and she shot me down. (giggling halfheartedly) Big surprise, right? Pyrrha: Well, I believe the saying goes: There's... plenty of fish in the sea. Jaune: That's easy for you to say. You've probably got guys clamoring over each other just to ask you out. Pyrrha:(chuckles half-heartedly) You'd be surprised. Jaune dismisses the thought. Jaune: Oh please. If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress. Heh. He walks away. Pyrrha drops her smile and looks rather upset. '' '''Emerald': (offscreen) And finally, Pyrrha Nikos. ---- The scene shifts to Cinder in her dorm room, sewing a black dress as she sits on one of the beds. Emerald is sitting on the floor while looking at her Scroll, and Mercury is lying on the ground and reading a comic book. Cinder: Ah, the invincible girl. Mercury: She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible. Cinder: Do tell. Emerald: Her Semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching. Mercury: After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments. Emerald: Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage. Cinder: Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list. Mercury: You should be able to take her no problem. Cinder: It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time. Mercury: I hate waiting. Cinder: Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us. Category:Transcripts